Modern Establishment
The small port had never really been home to all that many more residents. Few knew about it, and there was barely a hundred people living there (they hadn't any idea as to how many natives there were); aside from the port, it was more or less deserted. One particular man had relocated to the island, taking himself a very small apartment for the time being; his appearance was strange and people looked at him unusually, but he was very quiet and interacted with no one, disappearing for long hours of the day, only to return in the late night. He didn't work in the port, he didn't buy anything from the local markets--he spent at least a year there like that. Eventually, he'd come out and approached someone about buying the entire island, offering a price well above the island's actual worth. Previously, no one had specifically "owned" the island, as it was simply a territory of Hoenn, but after a hefty sum of money had been paid to their government, he'd taken the island and very few had questioned him about it. Not why he was buying it, not what he had planned to do, not how he was going to ru(i)n it. For a while, he continued his quiet life, and things went on as they always did. The port expanded a bit as time progressed, but there was no significant change. He did notice, though, that quite a lot of people passed through the port in one day--that some of the ships that were stopping over were cruise ships. A year later, plans had been enacted and initiated for the building of a small hotel. It was to be ten stories tall, and have a pool, and the beach was to be commercialized and advertised as the main attraction. Construction equipment was shipped over from the mainland, not to mention massive amounts of building materials, and many more people were put to work--both those on and off the island. The economy began to grow, simply from this; the hydroelectric plant had been installed in the meantime, and while it was in the making, some petroleum had been hit, which began being collected and exported. Ah, but the natives disliked this. A group of them (certainly more then anyone else had ever seen at one time) had come down from the volcano to approach the construction site, setting all of the progress alight in a flurry of fire. They claimed that this was not the agreement, and that their expansion was intruding onto their sacred grounds and had to be halted from progressing any further. The man, Jacred, had answered to them, that the island legally belonged to him, and it was his to do with what he liked. To them, though, this meant absolutely nothing--they had been there first, for they assumed hundreds of years, and the land was rightfully theirs--a piece of paper didn't mean a fraction of a thing. Threats were made back and forth about what either side would do if the other wouldn't back down that went on for weeks, which turned into months--at one point, it had come down to fighting, where the natives easily overpowered the small man. Things had almost come to war, but eventually Jacred had come out on top, for the technology that he had access to could wipe them out completely--they were forced to become aware of this through cruel and unusual means. He would allow them to live where they always had, on their side of the island, in compensation for their cooperation. In addition, he'' oh so kindly'' offered if any of them would like to work for him--a young girl, Eja, was selected to comply against her will. New plans for the hotel had been drafted, and it was to have a main tower, and three wings, with far more elaborate an exterior then he'd planned previously. This would, though, take quite some time to build, due to all of the resources that needed to be imported. Many of the workers had in the meantime taken settlement on the island in areas closer to the hotel--this later became the town of Qiren . The hotel itself took four years to complete, and the majority of its employees ended up being Modern Natives and others of those who had assisted in building it. After its opening, the island's tourism industry became a massive source of wealth, which dominated that which came from the port. The Natives were suppressed to their half of the island, with Eja complying as a tour guide for the deemed "safe" areas of the jungle. Word has not come from them since the opening of the hotel. Category:History